The Origins of A Turk
by Myde the Turk
Summary: How another Turk came to be a Turk. Not going to say any more than that, cause it'll spoil the story. Will have Before Crisis Turks in it.


An UPDATE, YAY!!

Turk Origins: Myde

It's Myde's turn for back-story. Leo is mine, as are most of Myde's friends. Leo's the only one who needed a name right now.

I don't own them and never will. I just pulled some random people out of thin air for the Turks. And Sora is the Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Myde is MY Demyx. Don't steal him without permission from Leon… or Elena. Depending on pre- or post-Nobody hood.

* * *

"Hey mom. I'm home." The front door shut. A young teenager pulled off a muddy jacket and shoes and placed them where they were supposed to go.

"Myde honey, did you find anything?" His mother asked. With her light brown hair and bright blue eyes, she looked nothing like her older son. Seras's much younger son Sora looked a lot like her but he had insanely spiky hair. He was only a couple of years old.

"No. Should I check the database? _Can_ I check the database?" Myde asked. If she said yes, it would be the first time he would be allowed to hack into the Shinra Mainframe. "Please?"

'_Oh Shiva, the puppy eyes._' "Oh, all right. Make sure to erase anything that might lead them back to us though alright?" She looked sternly at Myde, who saluted and gave her a "Yes, ma'am."

"Kids." She smiled and looked out the window to her husband's grandmother and Sora. The old (Really, _really_ old) lady was showing Sora how to hold a gun now that he was walking. "Kyoko, don't you think he's a bit young to learn that?"

"Nonsense. He's plenty old enough. He's the same age my daughter, her sons and Myde were when they first started shooting," the old lady called back.

"Alright, just don't let him get hurt or you will face my wrath." Yes, the wrath of a mother is very scary.

'_All right Krad, let's get to work,_' Myde thought to his genetic disorder known as Krad, the Psychotic Blond Fallen Angel.

'_You woke me up to help you hack? What am I, anyway? Your pet_?' Krad asked grumpily.

'_No, you're my split personality and a fallen angel so you should know how to hack, right?_' Myde was begging the fallen angel.

'_Fine. I'm going to get some flying time out of this though_.'

'_THANK YOU OH SO MUCH!! Let's get down to business.'_ Myde cracked his fingers, sitting down at the desk that held his family's hacking computer. Due to some unknown process, Seras had a link to every database that she could get her hands on.

"'Kay, let's see… Shinra… search… his name… click on the file… and… it's classified. Knew it. Now, let's try this… Shinra… don't go to search, go to Departments… Department of Administrative Research, AKA the Turks… go to the past Turks, not recent… wow, that's a lot of dead and/or missing Turks… pull up a second window, showing the current Turks." A pause for a moment as the shear number decrease from the past Turks to the current Turks overwhelms him. "Holy… shit. That's a big difference."

'_You're right. That's a lot of dead Turks. How do you know your father's not among them?_' Krad asked.

"He's not dead, is he? Or, he wasn't." Myde bit his lip. "Forget it. Should I? Yeah, I'll try it. My only hope is that no one's on the comp this is going to. Comps. I'm going to send it to the second in command's computer, get the information off there, and then go through the Science Department's info to see if I can get anything there."

A couple minutes later, Myde was scowling. It was taking longer than it should have to get into the Science Department's branch of the system than it should have. "Bingo. Got it." The joyful expression turned to a horrified one when he clicked on the correct link. "Oh my god. That's not right." Myde swallowed to make sure he wouldn't vomit. "Closing."

'_Hmm. That Hojo fellow seems to be enjoyably sadistic and evil. I'd like to meet him_,' Krad said.

"Hmph. You would." Myde quickly closed the program and logged off. It would do more harm than good to stay logged on. It would make it more likely he would get caught. The worm would show up temporarily on the computers. Myde shuddered again.

"Hey hon, how'd you do?" Seras asked during dinner that night. She had seen the shocked and numb look on her son's face earlier and decided to let him get used to the idea.

"I hacked in, I found some information, and I hacked my way out," Myde said impassively. "May I be excused, please mom?"

"Yes dear." She let her son leave to contemplate what he had seen when he saw in the files.

"He saw something he wasn't s'posed to, didn't he, Seras?" Kyoko asked her granddaughter-in-law.

"He did. I only wonder how it'll affect him…"

* * *

with Myde…

'_You know you're a little odd, Myde?_' Krad asked, once he had gotten his flight in.

"I know Krad. I know," Myde replied, slightly depressed.

"Talkin' to Krad again I see." A voice said from the windowsill.

"Leo, shit, don't f—king do that. You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days," Myde said. Leo, a blond boy that was Myde's best friend, just laughed.

"The day I give you a heart attack is the day your brother saves the universe. It's _never_ gonna happen." (Leo's soooooooo wrong) "Besides, I'm sure that Krad'll just restart your heart. He likes you." Leo crawled in though the window and sat down next to Myde. "So, do you have the next set of lyrics or did I crawl through your window, climb your scary tree and come all this way in the _dark_ for nothing?"

Myde laughed lightly at Leo's antics. "They're almost finished. I'll have them tomorrow or the day after. Though I'll let you see the artwork that mom came up with for the album when we finish it. How's this? _Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge_." He held up a small four by four piece of paper that showed a man and a woman's profiles with blood splattered across their faces.

"I love it. The others will too." Here's the thing about Leo: he's crazy, but he has his morals. He will willingly defend his friends. "Want me to have my brother find out when he needs your girly vocals?" Then again, he does tease one of the more dangerous members of the Kalm community.

"My 'girly' voice?" Myde asked a little too calmly. Leo figured that since Krad had taken Myde out for a long flight, he wasn't going to get his usual death-by-shot-to-bits threat that he normally gets. "Tell him that I could do the concert at any point, just don't call it girly or I'll shoot you into Swiss cheese, put you back together and shoot you again for good measure. Got it?"

((Maybe not.))

"Got'cha chief. See you tomorrow at my house?" Leo asked. There was a small recording studio ((illegal, but then again, the people of Kalm were passive-aggressive.)) in his basement and his older brother often recorded music down there.

Here's a little bit about Kalm: They do music. Now, music is fairly illegal on Gaia, except for the crap Shinra provides, but that doesn't stop the Kalmins. They just have secret compartments in most of the houses where they hide all their music related items. The village elders thought it was good for the young people to have some actual music and had approved of two bands made by some of the teens. Leo and his older brother Max were both in a band, one was in each. Max's band mostly did music in the language of Kalm. Leo's band, which Myde did vocals for, mostly did music in Common tongue.

Of course, Myde was the only one who could manipulate his vocal cords enough to sound like a girl. Very much like a girl. So close to a girl's voice, that Max had asked Leo to get Myde to sing with his vocalist in their next song… This isn't all that important.

And so…

"Duh, course I'll see ya." The boys heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "That's my mom, get going!" Myde hissed/whispered.

"See ya, My." Quickly, Leo hugged Myde and flashed out the window, shimmied down the tree and sprinted home, a good three blocks.

"Myde, get ready for bed, it's late," Seras said. She tapped lightly on the door, and, not getting a response, pushed the door open. She saw Myde standing at the window, looking out, distracted. She watched as he shifted his hand to his neck and look at something in his hand. Myde shook his head and placed whatever it was back down his shirt. 'Ah, his locket,' she thought, knowing exactly what he was looking at inside the locket. Inside the locket was a picture of him and his father that Seras had taken. Seras had a locket almost the exact same waiting until Sora got a little older before he would be given it.

"Mom, do you think he'll ever be back? I'm starting to have my doubts," Myde asked. He turned to her and she could tell he was just a kid who missed his dad. If her husband never showed back up, Sora would just have fuzzy memories of him, if any at all.

"Myde, honey, you're so much like your father," Seras said.

"I'm not, don't say that. Dad didn't abandon us, he was taken. He said he'd be back soon, so what happened?" It wasn't often Myde broke down like this.

"I don't know Hon, I don't know." Seras held her son close while they both cried for the man who should have been there for them.

((I'm sorry about how depressing it is… maybe some comedy from Leo will cheer them up.))

* * *

A few days later, the household was back to normal. Myde and Leo were working on the tracks at the kitchen table, Seras was cooking and Kyoko was still teaching Sora how to hold a gun right. ((She'd be a scary (great)grandmother…))

There was a knock at the door. Seras made a small motion for the boys to get the music things picked up incase it wasn't anyone from Kalm. They quickly moved all of the musical items into a small compartment at the back of a cupboard and took out the summer homework they had been putting off.

"Can I help you?" Seras asked. The men at the door weren't from Kalm, that's for sure. They almost looked like… Turks!? Shit!

"Yes, Myde Val… something. It's smudged. Anyway, is he home? We need to talk to him," one of the men said. He was a slightly older man, with a short beard-type thing going on. Behind him were a purple-red haired woman, a young Wutaiian, and a red-haired teenager, all dressed in the same navy suit.

"Yes, he's here. I'm his mother. Myde, some people are here to see you," Seras called. She led them to the kitchen.

Myde looked up and stiffened. He glared lightly at the Turks, debating on how well he'd be able to defend his friend and mother. Kyoko could hold her own as well as protect Sora if needed.

"Which one of you boys is Myde?" the man asked. He looked pissed. Probably was.

Myde, Leo and Seras shared a glance before Myde answered, "That would be me. Though, what would Turks want with a kid like me?" ((True, he's kinda scrawny and doesn't look very strong.))

The redhead in the background was probably thinking the same thing.

"Very good. My name is Veld Dragoon, and as you probably guessed, I am the head of the Turks. We're here because we had a blip in the system and it was tracked to this house. Do you know anything about it?" Veld asked.

Of course, he stepped back when a murderous aura emitted from Seras. ((Who wouldn't?))

"Myde Alexander. Did you use a /_worm_/ when you were searching for the information?" She asked, extremely pissed. Worms were for emergencies only, not for everyday use because they were more likely to be caught.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am." Myde made a small gesture for Leo to get the hell out before he was caught in the crazy web. Leo gave him a questioning look and Myde made a motion that he'd explain everything later.

"Ah. I think I hear Max yelling at me. Bye!" Leo sped out of there, despite the fact that he wanted to help his friend. ((Blame the fact that Turks make him slightly nervous))

"Now that the civilian is gone, why are you here?" Seras dropped the murderous aura and everything she said was icy cold. It seemed that the Hikari habit of cold heartlessness was coming out in both of them.

"Well, I found a worm on my computer, obviously, I trapped it and had our technology dept. take a look at it. He traced it here. And one of you accessed classified information."

"Technology dept.? Oh for the love of, you've got a damn Tuesti in that department, don't you? And I did. I was trying to get some information about a family member," Myde stated coldly. ((Let's just say he met Reeve once and didn't exactly like him)) His gray and gold eyes glittered unnaturally, Krad hoping for a fight.

"Now Myde, let's not piss off the Shinra dogs, today," Kyoko said, coming through the door with Sora trailing behind her. The four Turks in front of them were irritated to say the least.

'_Shinra dogs gonna get shot today, do-dah, do-dah,_' Krad crowed. ((I don't remember where I got this from, but it's not mine))

"Granny." '_Krad, stop before I restrict all flight ability for the next five weeks_.'

"Now, now. I'm just havin' some fun. Why, when your father was your age, and the Turks came around, we'd have ourselves a regular gunfight, instead of this… whatever it is."

'_I like your great-grandmother. She's got the same evilness you need._'

Myde just twitched instead of slamming his head down on the table like he wanted to do.

The Turks in the background were watching Myde's facial expressions with amusement while their boss was trying to get Seras to stop attempting to murder him.

Suddenly the redheaded Turk sat down in a chair right in front of Myde and stared him in the eyes. Myde stared back and suddenly they both grinned and gave each other a high-five. They both looked at the two fighting and Myde said, "Hey, mom, can me and red go out back for a while, please?"

"Yeah, Veld, please, can we?" They looked at the two, one with glittery gray-gold eyes and the other with glowing blue-green eyes.

"Fine."

"Alright."

"Thanks!/Thank you!" The two boys sprinted outside, whoops of joy and hysteric laughter.

"Poor Reno needs more friends his age," the female Turk said, looking out the window to the boys.

"Ah, Myde's a good kid. A little cynical, but his father went missing about a year ago. Went out for groceries and never came home," Kyoko explained. Seras was busily strangling Veld with his tie and the other two Turks were amused.

"Hmmm. Poor kid. Ma'am, would you stop strangling my superior?" the female Turk asked.

"Now that that's over, we'd like to know if you'll let Myde become a Turk," Veld said.

"Ask him yourself," Seras said coldly. "Boys, will you come in? We've got a question for Myde."

The boys came in, in great moods, since they didn't have to deal with the tension the adults were giving off. "Yeah mom?" Myde asked.

"We'd like you to join the Turks. We have no one who's near as good as you are when it comes to hacking into and out of things," Veld stated calmly.

Myde stared at him momentarily and said quite calmly, "You leave my family alone, and you've got yourself a deal. I can't just hack anyway. I can shoot as well, and pick some locks." Myde held out his hand and Veld shook it, sealing the deal.

"Hey, looks like ya'll be workin' with us now, kid. The name's Reno. It'll be good to have ya on the team." Reno ruffled Myde's hair. "We've got an unsuspecting company to torture, because we're teens. Their rules suck."

"Oh, really, because I've been wanting to try some…" The boys walked out the door together, arm in arm, plotting the downfall of the Shinra Electric Company.

"What have I done?" Veld asked.

"Have a shot and take some pain killers. That's what I do." Seras handed him a couple small pills and a shot glass of something strong.

"Ah, but sir, just wait til they meet Rufus. That'll be fun, right Tseng?" the woman asked the Wutaiian.

"Fun. Right. Cissnei, that's more like something escaped the bowels of hell." The two bickered back to the chopper where the boys were waiting.

"I'm doomed. What was I thinking?" Veld asked.

"I'm not sure you were. Good-bye Turk. Get the hell out of my house and away from my home!" Seras lifted him up by his collar and tossed him out on his ass.

"Come on Velly! The chopper'll leave without ya!" Reno yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Damn kids."

"Hey, uh, what'd you say your name was again? I didn't get it all," Reno said to Myde.

"Oh. Myde. Myde Valentine."

_And that's my story. Reno turned out to be crazy, but that's why we all love him. Veld… well… let's just leave it at, no one leaves the Turks unless it's in a body bag. Cissnei's cool, a bit motherly, but cool. You can't spell 'smother' without 'mother'. Tseng's now my boss, but that's okay. Though, I have to admit, the number of Turks has gone down since Neibleheim._

_Ah, Reno just looked over this and told me I never said what my father's name was. It's Vincent. Vincent Valentine, a Turk, one that was missing until found by Cloud and his foolish terrorists, AVALANCHE. Then it turned out his memory of his FAMILY was gone, and he didn't remember me. Or them._

_Sorry, I've got to go help Reno to prevent Yazoo from killing Cloud. …What? I found him at the sight of the explosion and brought him here. It turned out that he knew Jenova was manipulating Kadaj and was trying to stop him from going to far. Which didn't work as well as the poor kid hoped._

_Good-bye for good, I hope._

* * *

God, that ending's bad. Must shoot self. Poor Myde. He's been tormented just a little too much. He needs his dad. Maybe I'll write one with Vinny. Hey, I just realized something… I never said if Reno had a dad or not in the story about his origins, did I? goes back and looks I didn't. Wait, I had this random plot bunny that he was a Turk before Reno and Reno looks almost exactly like him except for his eyes and the scars he'll get when he's older. But Reno's dad got killed when Reno was really young and that's why Rika fled to the Slums. Course, Reno's dad won't have long hair and it'll be short and spiky and he'll have a goatee. And he'll be not quite up to the clean-cut suit and tie, but a little scruffy – not quite as scruffy looking as Reno, though. Yeah.


End file.
